The Red Shoes
by MidnightPandragon1728
Summary: Karena sepasang sepatu merah di sebuah etalase took mereka bertemu. Karena sepasang sepatu itu juga mereka jatuh cinta. A FANFIC BY ME. Taoris / Kristao GENDERSWITCH/ GS/ GENDER SWITCH. DLDR. really hope you guys like it


Karena sepasang sepatu merah di sebuah etalase took mereka bertemu. Karena sepasang sepatu itu juga mereka jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

**MidnightPandaDragon1728**

**.**

_**proudly present**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Red Shoes

.

.

simply terinspirasi sama lagunya IU-the red shoes. Ini fic perdanaku yang bergaya kayak gini. Yah pokoknya kayak gini, gatau deh ini disebutnya apa.

Ini fic genderswitch, jadi kalo enggak suka genderswitch atau gimana bukan urusan aku.

Settingnya tuh sekitar tahun1920an, tapi aku sebelumnya minta maaf kalo agak nggak nyambung soalnya aku enggak pernah hidup di jaman itu jadinya aku gatau apa-apa.

.

ohya, italic itu berarti dia ngomong bahasa inggris, kalo enggak berarti mandarin.

Cerita mulai

.

* * *

..

.

.

.

.

_~America, early summer 1922_

Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan melalui jalanan sore itu, sesekali tangannya menyusuri rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Matahari akan segera tenggelam dan belum juga ada niat untuk kembali ke mansion mewahnya. Coat hitam mahalnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan bosan.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya takjub. Tentu saja, untuk apa seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya raya dengan fisik sempurna berada di daerah pinggiran yang sederhana seperti ini? Jawabannya hanya satu, ia bosan. Bayangkan saja, setiap hari kau harus dihadapkan dengan segudang dokumen tak penting yang harus kau urus. Siapa pun akan bosan, tidak peduli semewah apa ruangan itu atau berapa barel wine yang bisa kau minum.

Kris merapatkan coatnya, menahan tusukan dingin angin sore itu. Matanya jelalatan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dianggapnya menarik. Sejauh ini, tidak ada.

Kris terus berjalan, dan tanpa sadar dia sudah memasuki daerah perbelanjaan Chinatown itu.

Perlahan seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajah bak dewanya. Anak-anak kecil yang keluar dari took-toko permen dengan wajah riang, juga bocah-bocah yang berjalan-jalan bersama keluargnya. Lagipula ini hari Sabtu.

_Duk_

Sebuah bola karet menghantam kakinya. Seorang anak kecil tergopoh-gopoh berlari mengejar bola itu. Kris berjongkok dan mengambil bola di kakinya lalu menghampiri anak itu.

"_Is this ball yours?"_ Tanya Kris pada anak itu pelan.

Anak itu mengangguk semangat. _"Yes, sir,"_

Kris menyerahkan bola di tangannya kepada anak itu. _"Be careful next time, okay"_

"_Thnak you sir,"_

Kris kembali berdiri dan memperhatikan ke arah anak itu berjalan.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang mengeratkan coat coklatnya sambil memperhatikan sesuatu di balik jendela salah satu toko di sana.

Kris melanjutkan jalannya. Tanpa sengaja Kris menabrak gadis di depan toko itu.

Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah dress polkadot biru pucat selutut di balik coat coklatnya. Rambut panjang hitamnya diikat sebagian ke belakang. Sepasang anting perak berbentuk tear drop mempermanis penampilannya, dan kalau diperhatikan, ada sedikit lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Kris melihat ke bawah, sepatu hitamnya tampak sudah lama, tak heran tadi ia memperhatikan sepatu di etalase itu.

"_I'm sorry, miss,"_

"_O-oh, yes of course, it's nothing,"_

"_Are you sure you will be okay?"_

"_Yes, thank you sir"_

"_I'm Kris,"_

Gadis itu mengerjap bingung.

"_My name is Kris, what's your name?"_

Gadis itu membungkuk pelan. _"My name is Zitao, Huang Zitao, but you can call me Tao,"_ gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"_You're chinese?"_

"_Yes"_

Entah kenapa tapi Kris merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat dia melihat senyum gadis ini.

"_It's almost evening, you're not going home?"_

"_Actually I was just going to go home,"_

"_Why don't you join me on a dinner?"_

"_B-but-"_

"_I insist" _potong Kris.

Tao hanya bisa terkekeh saat stranger ini tangannya untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

.

* * *

"_You know, you can actually speak to me in chinese, Tao,"_ kata Kris setelah menelan pangsitnya.

"Urmh, shr,"

"Telan dulu makananmu, Tao,"

"Kau sendiri ke sini? Kenapa?"

"Aku bosan, lagipula ini hari libur kan. Omong-omong, berapa umurmu?"

"Aku? Umurku 17 tahun, aku baru lulus sekolah dan aku akan segera bekerja. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku lahir tahun 1900 dan sekarang mamaku yang menyebalkan itu akan menjodhkanku dengan anak temannya," Kris menghela napas panjang.

Tao cukup kaget, orang yang baru dikenalnya ini sudah bercerita tentang hal seperti ini. Tidakkah ini cukup.. personal?

Tao terkekeh kecil dan iseng bertanya. "Dan kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dia manja dan menyebalkan. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau lulus dengan nilai C?"

"Enak saja, nilaiku A, asal kau tahu!"

Kris tersenyum mengejek, lalu kembali meminum kuah supnya.

"Tidakkah menurutmu aneh, hari berangin di awal musim panas?"

"Memang agak aneh," jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mangkuk mi di tangannya. "Tapi itu mengingatkanku saat pertama kali belajar wushu"

"Kau belajar wushu? Tapi kau perempuan"

"Aku mulai belajar saat umurku 8 tahun, awalnya aku menyamar menjadi seorang anak laki-laki, kalau mengingatnya aku jadi tertawa"

"Lalu?"

"Saat 10 tahun tubuhku sudah mulai berubah, jadi yah aku berhenti,"

"Kau lahir di sini?"

"Tidak, aku pindah ke sini kalau tidak salah musim gugur 1912. Beberapa tahun sebelum itu ayahku memenangkan sebuah lotere yang sangat besar di China, lalu di daerah kami ada kerusuhan, lalu ayah mengambil semua tabungannya dan kami pindah ke sini, umurku sekitar 7 tahun saat itu,"

Kris mengangguk paham.

"Kau sendiri? Kau juga orang chinese kan? Kenapa rambutmu pirang?"

"Nenek buyutku orang kanada,"

Tao memasang wajah O_O.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Gege kurasa,"

"_Okay, Kris gege,"_ Tao terkekeh mengejek.

"Hey jangan mengejekku, panda jelek,"

"_So we're friends?"_

"_Friends" _Kris tersenyum.

* * *

ISHHH CUMA DIKITTTT

BELOM KELAR UDAH BIKIN EPEP LAGIIII

MAAPKAN AUTHOR TEBUANGG INIIII /nangis di pojokan/

abisnya idenya gak tertahankan(?) langsung pengen nulis aja gitu rasanay

pokoknya aku post karyaku, biar gak nambah perkara hidup.

tadinya sih mau buat ultah bang wupan, tapi udah telat so ini buat bang doni aja(kaka sepupu) ato abang abang yang lainnya.


End file.
